The Adventures of Goji X: Drenched jungle, and a new friend
The caravan had now reached the Drenched jungle. Furo, the wroggi, had been with the caravan on their way there, not that the caravan liked the idea. But Goji trusted him, so he was comftorable with having a friend around. Goji spoke with Furo about what happened back at Scorched mountain. "Had you not talked sense to Blazer, I probally would have been done for. How do you now him anyway?" Furo gave a sigh, or at least as close to one as a Raptorial Bird wyvern could make. Blazer was a kind hearted creature, and he was different from the rest of his family. He spared my life one time when his parents were teaching him how to hunt. He and I would frolic at the lake near Lakeview woods. We were friends. But then a hunter came about and slayed his parents and brother, only he survived. He changed because of that, not just from Kamu Orugaron to Midogaron, but also in personality. He has held a bitter resentment towards humans ever since. He strikes at humans, possibly because he fears being struck first. '' ''He has been unsociable ever since. But I think that, deep down in his heart, Blazer feels rather lonely, and wants the war to end so He can make some friends, and not fear losing them like he lost her family. Goji thought about it for awhile, and realized what Furo meant. Blazer lost his family to a hunter, and now hates humans because of it. That is why he attacked me. Goji then put his attention towards Miki, who has been collecting more resources for the caravan. Goji sighed. One thing's value is seldom noticed until it is gone forever. Blazer found that out the hard way, as did I when I lost my mother. I don't plan on feeling that loss again. The Caravan stopped near a river and camped for the night. Goji kept watch over Miki as she slept. He did not want to lose her. The Caravan leader worried that Goji's sleepless habit would hinder him in the long run due to him being sleep deprived, but Goji did not listen. Furo however, offered to watch over the caravan for him so Goji could get some rest. You need the rest more than you seem to think! A tired hunter is a dead hunter, and a dead hunter is a useless one! '' Goji did protest a little, but he knew that Furo was right. Goji did not sleep for a whole week! He forgot what it was like to be able to do so. Finally he gave in. "OK Furo, you can keep watch. I do need the sleep anyway." With that said, Goji went into his caravan carriage to sleep with Miki. Furo was relieved that he finally convinced the son of Hurricurse to get his much needed rest. The Caravan leader, who knew the monster language as well as Goji, asked Furo why he would help the caravan, rather than just down right attack it. Furo could only give him the same advice as Goji gave him when he saved Furo from near death. ''Judge us not equally my friend. The next morning, The caravan was on the move again. Goji felt better after that full night's rest, and Miki was well enough to hunt again. The caravan stopped as a large shape began to surface from the water. A velociprey wandered a little to close before a large Tetsukabura came out of the water's surface, and bit down on the helpless creature. It swallowed, and then spoke. Mmmm.. I love the taste of velociprey in the morning! The Tetsukabura looked at the caravan, and saw Furo. Oh, hello Furo! Long time no see, as the humans like to say! The Amphibian's voice seemed rather jolly, contrary to his intimidating looks. Furo laughed. It has been to long Crushmouth! How have you been? Crushmouth gave a rather jolly laugh. Oh, same old, same old. I see you have matured into a great wroggi. And who are these humans you have for company? Still trying to end the war between humans and us monsters by befriending them? Furo laughed again, he knew that Crushmouth was right. Then he remembered Goji, and pushed him towards Crushmouth. This is Goji.. The son of the Hero of Revalius! You heard of him, have you not? Crushmouth croaked in surprise. Goji? You mean "the" Goji? The son of Hurricurse? The one who will slay the Black Dire Miralis and later bring peace to the Revalius region? I never thought I would see him in my lifetime! '' Crushmouth came close to Goji and spoke in his ear. ''Word comes quickly around Revalius. I heard from the remobras that You were coming here, escorting this caravan, but I did not believe them, 'cause you know them remobras, they always like to spread rumors around to get other monsters hyped up, but for once they were right! Goji could not imagine why he was such a big deal. He knew he was a shapeshifter, like his father, but he could not possibly be that much of a subject for Crushmouth to be all happy about it. "But even if I am to slay Nigrum Cor, I'm just one person." Goji replied. Crushmouth simply croaked a reply. I know that. Which is why you are not alone, son of Hurricurse! We monsters here in the Drenched jungle don't like the idea of Nigrum Cor ruling over us, and neither do the monsters in the rest of the region. He is the real enemy that you humans and us monsters share, but because of the stupid, useless war that goes on between us, we will never be able to unite against him. The deviljho are seemingly the only monsters that support him, at least to my knowledge. '' Goji was surprised to find that the deviljho would even dare to support Nigrum Cor. "Why?" Goji asked. Crushmouth could only sigh. ''I believe it is because Nigrum Cor is the only being they actually fear. They fear him because of his power. It is because of that fear that they follow him as his "friends". Although I believe that if the deviljho had the courage to do so.. they would betray him, but because of Nigrum Cor's power, they would rather be allied to him, rather than feel his wraith. Goji could only imagine what Nigrum Cor would offer to the Deviljho, other than protection from his wraith, in exchange for their services. But then he remembered something that he would want to ask anyone who knew what Nigrum Cor was planning. "Why does Nigrum Cor want to rule over Revalius?" Crushmouth was seemingly shocked that the son of Hurricurse would not know the answer. Where have you been "hanging out" as the humans say? On the Moon? Nigrum Cor is planning on becoming the Dragon Emperor! Goji was a little frightened by the sound of that title. "Dragon Emperor?" Crushmouth resumed his answer. Once Nigrum Cor becomes dragon emperor, he can rule not just Revalius, but the whole world as well! If anyone, monster or human, was to oppose him, he would destroy them without a second thought. He wants to make sure that everyone respects his power! He will lead as a tyrant if he has to, which he most certaintly will do so anyway! He will have the power to wipe out the human race, and any monster species that dares to oppose him! Goji was now beginning to realize why he was supposed to slay the Black Dire Miralis. He had to stop Nigrum Cor from becoming the Dragon Emperor. If he did not do so, then Nigrum Cor will use his new power to commit genocide on the human race all over the world! Goji felt a heavy hand of responsibility on his shoulder. "Well I won't let that happen!" Goji said. Everyone in the caravan, even Miki, was surprised to hear this. They had least expected him to feel terrified at the thought of having to slay Nigrum cor. Crushmouth and Furo, both being monsters, even expected the same thing! Furo spoke. But why? Why not feel like giving up? Nigrum Cor is an Elder Dragon for crying out loud, and a very powerful one! Even stronger than a Fatalis! That, and he has the deviljho species on his side! Goji simply answered with strength in his heart. "Because if I don't, then many, if not all, of the people in Revalius will die, as well as monsters that oppose him! And the people and monsters that survived, or live in other regions, will know only how to live in fear of another attack from him!" The Caravan members, and Miki came to Goji. "Well if Goji is going to fight, Then I will be by his side!" Miki said. Goji was surprised, but not as surprised as he will be by what the rest of the caravan had to say. "A Hero, even if he is a shapeshifter, has to have the best quality weapons and armor if he is to take on Nigrum Cor!" said the Blacksmith. "Count me in!" "A hero should never work on an empty stomach!" said the felyne cook. "Count mew in, Nyah!" "Even the son of Hurricurse has to have the best quality items in his hunts!" said the Caravan Store clerk. "You can count me in!" "Even the shapeshifter has to have the best medical man at his side!" said the Caravan Medical man. "Count me in!" Even the rest of the caravan seemed to support Goji. The Leader was willing to support him as well. "Whatever the future holds for us, we will be at your side Goji." Goji could only speak in modesty. "Thank you. We must stand united if we are to stand a chance against Nigrum Cor. But we need to get to Central city. We were heading there anyway, so we might as well speak with the Council of Revalius once we get there." That being settled, Goji said his farwells to Furo and Crushmouth, his monster friends. Furo decided to stay in the Drenched jungle for a little while. The Caravan made its way to Central city. But in order to do so, they had to go through the entrance to the Underground Caverns, and something rather unpleasant was waiting for them....... Up next... Chapter XI: Entering the Underground Caverns Category:Fan Fiction